


Grappling Hook

by Ultra



Category: Firefly
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s01e14 Objects in Space, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: AU Objects in Space. Early asked, 'Does she grapple with any of the crew?' Simon said 'No!' Early's reply, 'Maybe she does and you don't know about it'. River has a plan to get rid of Early, but she needs a little help.





	1. Chapter 1

River wasn’t afraid, perhaps she ought to have been given the situation, but she wasn’t, not even a little bit. She had felt the coming of him, knew tonight was the night when everything changed. Not a word was spoken about it, but she knew. Didn’t even tell Simon, no need, no point. He would not have believed, sees the picture but is blinded by the colours, the forms of shape are alien to him, do not fit into Doctor’s order.

Concentrating on the task at hand for now, pushing aside what was and what may yet be, River’s bare feet made not a sound as she crept along. A few more feet and she reached the hatch, pre-loosened screws came free with little effort. They didn’t know she could make plans, didn’t know her brain worked well enough. Ought to have banked on the math she did so well, but nobody knew this was coming, so why would they think it?

Slim, slight form had such advantages. Down the duct with barely a sound, nothing that couldn’t be drowned out by the spinning sound of the good girl’s engine. Serenity hid her well, but could not hide forever, not like this.

The grate waiting the other end was harder but not impossible, made barely a clatter as it landed on the ground, but enough to cause the bear to wake. His growling didn’t scare her. Despite appearances, and even past performance, she knew he was closer to teddy bear than grizzly.

“Ssh!” she told him, a finger at her lips signalling for him to hush as she sat crouched by the grate in the wall, almost-silent and eerily still.

“What the hell you playin’ at, crazy woman?” said Jayne, clearly not understanding the concept of being quiet when asked.

River rolled her eyes as she crept over to where he was now sat on the edge of his bed. She stopped in front of him, eyes focused on the ceiling as she listened intently. The lion was moving, taking a lamb for the slaughter. Poor Simon, he thought maybe he stood a chance, but dear brother had always been a boob, River knew.

“Danger lurks,” she said then, so soft Jayne almost didn’t hear.

He moved to stand, only to sit back down all the faster when the girl turned too fast, her hair almost catching him across face as she stared at him.

Didn’t look like much, she knew. Crew saw filthy, inside and out, but not her. Gold heart, just needed to be polished up, good as new. Tonight she got her chance at starting the job, and he would prove the worth of both of them. Girl’s name but man’s body, strong and able. Equally as much an ironic twist as she was, the ballet dancer with force of iron inside. They didn’t know, even she didn’t know, not clearly, all that she was capable of.

“You’re the lurking danger, ya freaky lil witch!” said Jayne under his breath.

He meant for her to hear but he also meant to be quiet, for two reasons, truth be known. First off, while this could be one of her crazy games there was a chance real danger really was around, since she certainly seemed to have an eye and ear for it. Second, if’n she was the danger, and after the crew meetin’ earlier she damn well seemed to be, Jayne didn’t fancy pissin’ her off anymore than he had to.

“Big bad wolf,” she whispered, glancing up and then down at Jayne again. “Interloper, doesn’t belong. Crawled inside like a spider,” she said, fingers creeping into her hair, pressing into her own scalp as her eyes grew wide and fearful.

“We got company?” Jayne eventually managed to translate, though it had taken his slowish mind a minute to get there. “Somebody on this boat shouldn’t be?”

River nodded slowly, until Jayne reached for a gun. Her hand landed swiftly on his arm but was quickly knocked away, not that she went for the weapon anyhow he just couldn’t have her touching him.

“Strange feeling.” She smiled just slightly as he peered up at her. “Scared, like a little girl, but neither earned their stripes, no ribbons in their hair,” she backed up across the room til she felt the cold steel of the opposite wall pressed against her body - it comforted.

“I ain’t scared o’ nothin’,” argued Jayne, though it was botherin’ him some that she looked so worried.

Sure as the worlds turned, he knew that was a lie he told himself as well as other folk, but now weren’t the time for admitting. Unfortunate truth was this - if the girl read minds like everyone was sayin’, could be she knew every secret he had anyhow. That didn’t thrill Jayne none, to say the least.

“She has a key to his box,” she said, cryptically as she ever said anything, but given what he’d been thinkin’ on the second afore she said it, Jayne caught on to what she meant. “She won’t be his Pandora,” she promised, a smile curving her lips now that almost unnerved him more than when she was fixin’ to pitch a fit.

Movement above them caught Jayne’s attention then, his eyes looking to the ceiling a minute, then landed back on the girl currently sharin’ his room. She was shockingly still and quiet for one he’d seen to often havin’ some kinda riotous fit, screamin’ like she wanted to make every ear in the ‘verse bleed.

“You know who this hwun dahn is?” he asked, standing up slow and considering how close he dared get to the crazy little woman who had once sliced him up.

“Early,” she said in a whisper, a shudder of dread making her body tremble. “Will do worse than us, has done so much worse than him or her ever could,” she said, slender fingers reaching out, brushing over Jayne’s chest right where the scar she’d made resided beneath his T-shirt. “Twisted, like coiled springs of wire, in his heart that beats no rhythm,” she said with a frown. “Help me,” she said so suddenly that she almost made Jayne jump out of his skin.

“I’ll do whatever to get some gorram asshole of this boat,” he agreed with a nod, immediately reaching for Vera, but River was certain on what she’d said about that.

“No touching guns!” she said sharply. “Won’t help,” she assured the merc, and though he’d love to argue with her he couldn’t see the point.

Wasn’t like Jayne couldn’t beat the bastard down without bullets. Seems the little witch had a plan anyhow and she was s’posed to be the genius here. Maybe he’d just let her have her turn at playin’ leader. After all, she decided to go all bughouse on him again, there was weapons aplenty in his bunk she could turn on him with.

“Hey, you gotta be talkin’ like a sane person you want any help outta me,” he told her sharply, though River barely listened.

She was focused on words spoken elsewhere, feelings and thoughts that were not her own.

“Grapple... Grappling hook,” she muttered. “You must be, for her,” she said louder then, looking to Jayne. “Strong, definite, tied to the ship. She is strong too but unstable, might float away,” she told him, as she turned towards the hatch she’d come in by.

“You really are as crazy as you act, ain’t ya?” said Jayne thoughtfully, at which he saw her smile the strangest smile.

“Sometimes,” she admitted, “but she has a plan.”

* * *

It had been as easy as she thought with help from the man called Jayne. He was the only one she trusted with her mission, only one to help the River flow without danger to others. No safety catch on this weapon, erratic and unstable as she had told him, but only in inexperienced hands. He knew guns, blades, all that caused harm, and so he would know her, given time and tide.

From her place perched high above Serenity, River listened in on the conversations being had there. A few calculations, certain buttons, specific movements. He would hear her now and yet not know her. Easy enough to spook them with a look, her voice and carefully planned words would not send the leech running, but would startle, unsettle. All she needed right now.

“You’re wrong, Early,” she said over the comm that sounded loud an clear throughout the Firefly below her.

“I’m not wrong, dumpling. I will shoot your brother dead if you don’t-”

“Wrong about River,” she interrupted the threatening bounty hunter that scared her not a bit in the moment. “River’s not on the ship. They didn’t want her here, but she couldn’t make herself leave, so she melted,” she explained. “Melted away.”

Early listened and was appropriately freaked by what he was hearin’. Far as he knew what this girl was ramblin’ on was a damn impossibility. He wasn’t wrong o’ course, and Jayne knew it even if no-one else understood.

The merc moved carefully and quietly back through the ship towards the engine room to help little Kaylee. Passing by the bunks, he was mindful not to make too much noise. Sure, t’weren’t the end o’ the world this asshole spotted him, wasn’t like he couldn’t take the guy out if’n he had to, but stickin’ to the little genius’ plan seemed better than not.

‘Verse only knew how the girl had come up with such a plan, but it gorram impressed Jayne, even if’n he’d never tell her so. Back through the ducts she’d gone, up to where the bunks hatches were. She had just his unlocked in a second and was gone so fast that by the time he climbed the ladder she was nowhere he could see. He found her where she said she’d be, already in a spacesuit and waitin’ to launch herself out into the black.

Jayne never took either of them there Tams for brave as such, but outta the two of ‘em the girl had to be the tougher one. What she went though with the Alliance proved that, if nothin’ else. Sure, she scared the crap outta him when she was bein’ all off her axle, but when she was normal, or as close as she ever got, he could deal with havin’ her around. Tonight she might prove she could be more’n a little useful in a crisis. That bein’ true he might just vote to keep her on this boat a while longer, if’n anyone asked.

Moving careful and quiet to the engine room, Jayne weren’t none surprised when Kaylee didn’t react at all to him bein’ there. She knew he was comin’ for her, so the little woman had said, though the ‘verse only knew how she was doin’ all this and there weren’t exactly time for askin’ right now.

“You hurtin’, little Kaylee?” he asked her, quiet like as he cut her free from her bonds, blood boiling inside at the realisation this yi dwei da buen chuo roh had mostly been targeting the womenfolk so far, and that just weren’t right.

“Not so much,” she admitted taking a shaky breath. “He just scared me some is all. Never did nothin’ but tie me up.” She shook her head. “What do we do now?”

“Must save another,” said River’s voice over the comm, so suddenly they ought to have jumped out their skins, Kaylee and Jayne both, but they didn’t somehow.

“Savin’ who now? Your gorram brother?” asked the merc, a little put out at all this orderin’ about she was doin’, even if’n he was pretty sure listenin’ to her was more like as to save ‘em than get ‘em killed.

“Kaylee, my friend,” said River’s soothing tones, apparently ignoring Jayne. “Gotta be brave,” she told her. “Shepherd needs you, to hold his hand again, to make the world calm,” she explained in a way only she could, and letting Kaylee know exactly where she was needed.

The little mechanic looked plenty shaken up still, but River’s kind and encouraging words helped. Glancing at Jayne as she went to the door of the engine room, a nod of agreement from him was enough for her to believe all would be alright, in time. She went to the Shepherd as River had told her too, leavin’ Jayne alone with the disembodied voice of the ship’s supposed genius.

“Can I go shoot the bad guy now, you reckon?” he asked, though he had no gun on him right now, he had plans to get one and to splatter the walls with this Early’s brains.

“No need for that,” she assured him. “I know what he’ll do, will leave soon,” she promised. “So close to him, he doesn’t even see.”

Jayne couldn’t help but smile at the trickery River was pullin’ tonight. Woulda been almost proud of her if’n he had to right to be so. Still, didn’t thrill him none to be sat on his hands while she worked her witchy magic on the ruttin’ interloper.

“Not useless,” she said as if she read his mind, well, maybe she had.

“Yeah, so you say,” he groused, not at all happy still. “What I gotta do now but sit and wait for you to finish your eerie-ass act anyhow?” he asked her.

“Be my grappling hook,” she reminded him. “Anchor point, like you promised.”

Jayne rolled his eyes at that, still wonderin’ how in the whole o’ hell she made him promise her anythin’. The most creepyfyin’ part was she musta seen him, or known him well enough to know how he’d react.

“Don’t make faces,” she told him sharply, at which Jayne looked heavenward and sighed.

“Gorram crazy woman gonna be the death o’ me,” he muttered as he stepped out of the engine room and moved away, still goin’ along with her plan anyhow.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayne stood in the safety of the airlock, his spacesuit on and ready to go. This plan weren’t his nor Mal’s handy-work neither, which meant it might actually go off without a hitch maybe. ‘Course, the little witch that come up with such an idea was s’posed to be some kinda genius, that made Jayne feel a little better about takin’ orders from her. Not that he was gonna come off as no pansy ass when he told the rest o’ the crew what they done. Sure as the worlds turned, Mal was gonna be mad as hell, trapped in his bunk while all the action was goin’ down, but little woman insisted; Mal, Wash, and Zoe gotta be kept outta this whole thing, since they wasn’t needed right now. No use riskin’ folks that you didn’t need to, Jayne figured.

“You’re not right, Early. You’re not righteous,” River’s voice sounded loud and clear then through all the comms as she taunted their intruder. “Got issues” she told the guy, as Jayne listened careful for his signal.

He knew the words to wait for, ones that meant he had to move. Sure, the others weren’t gonna much like what they was about to hear, but it was all gonna work out.

“It’s okay, Early. I’m going with you,” said the little voice of the girl up there on the bounty hunters ship. “Don’t belong. Dangerous, like you. Can’t be controlled. Can’t be trusted.”

Jayne felt a stab of guilt at the sound of such words. This little tiny voice, little tiny woman that was barely that, all innocence and such right now, made it almost unbearable to recall what he done on Ariel, what he said even today about pitchin’ her off this boat. She had more’n an oddness to her, that even Mal would admit, but she was part of this crew, willin’ to risk herself for them. Seemed to Jayne they oughta do the same for her.

“I’ll be your bounty, Jubal Early. And then I’ll just fade away.”

That was his cue, and Jayne was ready for it. He ran a final check over his suit and line, before letting himself out through the hatch onto the top of the ship to wait.

Out in the vacuum of space, he could hear nothing of anything, just had to watch and wait for Early to appear. He didn’t know that River’s plan got skewed by her brother tryin’ to play hero, hadn’t an idea the boy got himself shot in the leg right beneath him in the halls of Serenity.

Jayne had no knowledge of anything but his own breathin’ and the hatch a couple of feet from where he stood. He waited, and waited, and then a voice came loud and clear as the sight of the bounty hunter’s helmeted head, as Early climbed on up and out of Serenity.

“You made the right move, darlin’,” he told River, cold as ice in his tone. “Best for you to go with old Early.”

“You think so? You ri shao gou shi bing,” said Jayne angrily, as man faced monster with a snarl. “Some of us feel different ‘bout that,” he added, not givin’ the asshole time to react before putting his palms again Early’s chest and pushing him hard as he could into the black. 

Jayne watched without a care as the so-called man who would invade his home and attack his family floated away like so much space trash. He weren’t no perfect man his ownself, and Jayne knew it too, but he couldn’t ever be so cold-blooded as that. Comin’ after a young woman who already went through too much, more than any man, woman, or child should have to live through. He’d shoot a man if’n he had to, protect himself, his crew, and all. Kidnapping was a whole other deal, and not one Jayne much liked, ‘specially when the person gettin’ kidnapped didn’t deserve it none.

All thoughts left the merc’s mind then as he looked up and saw River on her way back down to Serenity. She floated like some kind o’ little angel, makin’ him all the more glad he did what he did tonight. Sure, there was times it’d be a sight easier livin’ in the ‘verse without damn fugees onboard, but seemed to him maybe it was worth it, keeping everyone together.

Jayne reached out on automatic to steady her as she landed right in front of him. The strangest smile sat on her face that he couldn’t quite figure. Maybe relief this was over, maybe pleased with herself for her plan comin’ good, maybe somethin’ else that Jayne wouldn’t do no good wonderin’ on too long.

“Y’know, you ain’t exactly right in the head, girly,” he told her, though he didn’t mean it with no malice or nothin’ like he had so many times before.

“Popular theory.” She smiled, apparently not phased by those words as her eyes moved from Jayne’s face to the black beyond - she felt so free here.

“Put yourself together a decent plan though,” he told her, almost proud he’d been in on it maybe, but he didn’t exactly tell her that.

Didn’t mean she didn’t know it, of course, and the thought oughta have occurred to him. Girl read minds, ‘s how she knew what she was doin’ with Early, most like.

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” said River proudly, the words coming out right the first time - whether it was the thrill of being out here in the black or being held steady still by Jayne’s strong grip, she couldn’t be certain. “Grappling hook, anchor, helped her return home,” she told him, and Jayne weren’t sure how to take it.

All he’d done, good and bad, seemed to be gone from her mind. She didn’t care none what came before, just grateful he was here right now, helpin’ save her from what come for her. Weren’t much used to thanks and praise, made Jayne feel more’n a bit unsettled.

“Come on, let’s get in there,” he said, turning towards the hatch, his hand still gripping onto her arm, “let the Captain and Zoe free afore they start beatin’ their ways out.”

“Must help Simon too,” she said as she moved past him to be first inside. “Almost ruined their plans.” She sighed. “He takes so much looking after.”

* * *

It was quiet aboard the Firefly class ship, Serenity, and that was no bad thing as far as the crew was concerned. There had been one hell of a ruckus all but a few hours before, as the Captain, his second, and the Pilot had been freed from their bunks, wondering what the gorram hell had been happening here. Jayne and River still wore spacesuits as they delayed their explanation long enough to help a shot and wounded Simon to the infirmary, where Kaylee already waited with Book. Inara joined the crew within minutes and everyone was up in arms, wanting details of what had occurred, as well as trying to help those that’d been hurt in the trouble.

Through it all, River found a smile. Sure, her brother was injured and the Shepherd too. The other womenfolk had been scared, everyone could easy have been in danger, and yet she smiled. She was here, they were all still here, her crew, precious family surrounding her. They had come through and she was where she belonged; home.

The injured had been patched up, the scared were calm, the family united in the sun-like warmth and glow of knowing another enemy was foiled, another obstacle overcome.

The only person who wasn’t quite smiling was Mal, and River knew why. He was still flying, he was happy, but her plan did not amuse Daddy even a little, not just the plan she and Jayne had worked tonight, but the one in her head for the future. He didn’t know she hadn’t drawn the pictures, they were printed long before they ever came to be. He wouldn’t, couldn’t comprehend, but he would come to understand one day, as they all would.

“Well, if it ain’t my two big damn heroes,” said Mal with a look that suggested he was messin’ around, as he came to stand in the cargo bay ‘tween where Jayne was spotting Book at lifting weights, and River was playing jacks with Kaylee. “Gotta tell ya, you did a brave thing, the pair of ya. Didn’t much care for the part of the plan where I was locked in my bunk though.”

“That was all her, Mal,” said Jayne quickly, pointing River’s way, chivalrous to the end of course!

“She apologises, Captain,” said River, all politeness as she got to her feet and curtseyed to him as if he were the king and she a humble servant. “He would understand that she wanted to protect, as he does, as all do for each other here.”

“Well, guess I can’t argue much with that, can I?” hH smiled a rare smile just for her. “Go on now, get along and see your brother,” he said, encouraging her off to the infirmary, with a ruffle of her hair as if she were his own child. “Seems he got one or two things he wants to talk on with you too.”

River nodded her agreement, eyes lingering a little on Jayne before she skipped off to see Simon. Mal watched her go with a certain uncomfortableness stirring in him. His little Reader and his great oaf of a merc making friends had its upsides, he just worried some the downsides wouldn’t so much balance the scales as tip ‘em over altogether, and his ship along with. Still, weren’t much time to dwell on it right now, he had his Captainy things to attend to.

Jayne was watching Mal watching River. Though honestly he oughta have been watching Book since the poor Shepherd was strugglin’ like crazy with the bar full of weights above his head. Didn’t take much effort for the merc to grab the bar and replace it when he did spot the problem, but he wasn’t up for his turn right now.

“I gotta...” he muttered his lack of explanation afore headin’ off towards the infirmary after River.

Weren’t like he was followin’ her around cos he liked her or nothin’, not in any way he shouldn’t anyhow. Fact of it was, he needed to know what she was gonna say to her brother. After all, she had been in his bunk, but only ‘cause she put herself there. He could use avoidin’ accusations o’ any kind involvin’ the clever little witch. Way she talked sometimes, didn’t make no sense at all. Could be she muddled her words enough to the Doc, well, he might start changin’ his mind about keeping Jayne safe on the med table.

“She is fine, Simon,” she was sayin’ when he reached the stairs aside the infirmary, listenin’ in on the Tams conversation. “He worries too much, he was the one injured.”

“It’s just a bullet wound,” her brother assured her. “We’ve had plenty aboard this ship. I’m much more concerned about you, mei mei. What did you think you were doing?” he asked, completely at a loss apparently.

“Save self, save family, come home,” she rattled off succinctly. “She had friend to help; Man Called Jayne. Trusted the untrustable, knew she could, always knew,” she insisted, “before Ariel, and after, and always.”

Simon frowned at her words. He couldn’t make out why his little sister would ever put much faith in Jayne Cobb after what he had done to them, almost selling them out on Ariel, and practically demanding the two of them be thrown off Serenity as soon as possible when he knew just exactly what River was capable of. Of course, if he had meant what he said, he would not have done what he did, another example perhaps of Jayne being all mouth and no action in that way.

Movement caught Simon’s eye then, beyond the window, and Jayne knew he couldn’t run now he had been seen. With a sigh he tramped down the steps and came to hover in the doorway to the infirmary.

“Hero of Canton becomes Hero of Serenity.” River beamed, and though neither man was so sure they liked what she was sayin’ or really believed it, her smilin’ was gorram infectious.

“Thank you, Jayne,” said Simon, feeling strange just having to use those words together, “for helping my sister when I couldn’t.”

“Weren’t nothin’.” The merc shrugged his broad shouldders. “You did your part anyhow, hole in ya proves that,” he said with a vague gesture to Simon’s bandaged leg.

River looked between the two of them, her right hand already holding Simon’s left the other reaching for Jayne though he looked unimpressed. Were it not for the pleading look in her big innocent eyes, he’d a cursed a whole lot and walked away, but he didn’t have it in him, ‘specially not after what the little woman had been through tonight.

“I actually thought you hated us,” said Simon, not really meaning to say such a thing to Jayne but the words were out now and couldn’t be taken back.

He blamed the drugs for making such a thought come spilling out of his mouth unchecked, though it didn’t seem to make much difference to Jayne.

“Part of my crew now.” He shrugged one more time. “Anyhow, scum like that Early don’t deserve to live. Weren’t havin’ him take no girl offa this boat back to some gorram Alliance hell place.”

“He cares,” said River in her own special translation of what Jayne was trying to tell Simon, “but don’t worry, guh guh,” she told her brother, dropping the hands of both men in her life and practically dancing to the door, stopping there a moment to look back and add one last thing, “we have not even grappled yet,” she said, with such a look in Jayne’s direction as to leave both himself and Simon shocked to the core.

River cared not for either reaction as she moved away. The bear and the brother would understand eventually, it would just take a lot of time that she would rather not have wasted. She sighed as she pirouetted up the steps and back to the cargo bay.

Boys were such boobs sometimes.


End file.
